Kitsune and The Jewel:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto continues his journeys into other worlds. Gaining allies and adding to his empire. It seems that he destined to fight along priestesses and destroy demons that plague this land. This time aiding a group of warriors, hunting down a demon causing misery across the lands. NxHarem. Inuyasha X Kagome.
1. Enter the Eastern Lord Part 1

The Kitsune and the Jewel  
0  
Naruto x Harem  
0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
0

Author's Note

0

This is a remake of the previous story. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy it. And I'm still accepting OCs, but I am now finally using them in the stories.

0  
Story Start  
0

A small yet unorthodox and varied group was gathered in front of a cave. The group consisted of four people who would never be normally seen in a group. The first was a dog demon with long flowing silver hair, ears, sharp claws and appearance of a young teenage male. His outfit was a red Hakama made of a demon known as the Fire-Rat whose style seemed to mimic the ballooning trousers and over-sized sleeves. The Suikan; two decorative cords and the hitatare sleeve cords went through a hidden seam with his jacket is tucked into the pants, and his white shirt clearly shown through the slits; mostly likely a modified hitoe. The sleeves were separate from the body and held at the bottom, with the appearance of a bell as they were much wider at the wrist than at the shoulder.

The next person was a young, dark haired man wearing a a blue two-piece robe typical of a Japanese Buddhist monk along with a woven rice-straw sandals and a conical rice-straw hat typical to the era. He also seemed to be carrying a string of beads used for Buddhist prayer and invocation and Tekko, arm protectors, one in particular seemed to be wrapped over one of his hands.

The third was a young fox boy with dark blue puffy hakama pants and light blue kimono shirt with a best. The young boy had fox-like features: his legs, feet, ears, and tail.

Though the last among them stood out the most, a teenage girl with pale skin, long wavy black hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a green school uniform known as a sailor fuku, with a red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse.

Suddenly something akin to a tick popped up on the shoulder of the Half-demon, an old looking demon mosquito who seemed to be explaining something to the group.** ''...And unused portions were disposed of in this cave. Hence, this limestone cave is filled with the remains of demons. And it seems that deep inside the cave was once full of carcasses of demons.''**

''That's where the Sacred Jewel was…?'' the young girl nodded as the flea nodded.

**''Indeed Kagome-san...that is the story that has been passed down in this region.''**

''Good works, Myoga.''

**''Thank you for the compliment Inuyasha-dono.''** the tick cried out dramatically. '**'I did my best in the hope that it would be of help to you.''**

'' Really? When you stay by me, you're always in danger, so I thought you just ran away.'' Inuyasha stated with a dismissive shrug as Myoga jumped up in down in a frenzied huff at the dismissal and jabs at his cowardice.

**''Master Inuyasha, how could you think that?''**

'' Sorry about that.''

'' Shall we go in?'' The monk of the group suggested.

''All right…let's go.'' Inuyasha agreed as he walked towards the cave.

**''Just a minute, Master Inuyasha!''**

'' What is it?''

A barrier appears at the entrance and Inuyasha shocked as he tries to walk in. He yells as he is thrown off.

**''A strong barrier has been placed at the entrance and one cannot just walk in.''**

'' Then say so earlier!'' Inuyasha snapped in irritation.

Elsewhere a young woman was wrought in pain. She was a teenager of average height with brown eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing pink eyeshadow and her long hair was tied in a ponytail. Though both were marred, her hair dirty from dirt considering she had just awoken and dug herself out of a shallow grave. Her outfit consisted of a skin tight black and pink skin-tight suit that had a mainland flavor and plates made of demon parts. To the side was a large boomerang weapon and a short sword; a wakizashi. Right now all she could think about was how her comrades; her family was slaughtered.

''Pitiful thing...'' the man who found her said. He was an unearthly pale man with long, coal black hair wearing an arrangement of violet and black robes. '' But you won't be able to rest in peace even if you died.'' he holding her hanging up a fragment of the Shikon no Tama. A legendary jewel said to grant wishes and increase a demon's power 50-fold. ''Would you care to try this?''

'' T-that's…a Sacred Jewel fragment! Why were you in possession of it?'' Sango demanded, wondering how this man got a hold of the jewel that her village guarded for many years. ''Just who…?''

''I have had this from long before.'' He interrupted her, ''I am willing to lend it to you.'' he said to her disbelief.

'' To me?'' she asked, hesitant to recieve the jewel. She heard of the stories of the jewel and most of them none too good.

'' You may believe that the Sacred Jewel is used only for evil. But there are good uses for it as well.''

Though unknown to either of the jewel bearers someone was tracking them. Three figures were quickly approaching the direction of the council. One man and two females. The man was wearing a mostly white kimono with a black and orange spiral encrusted on the upper right portion of his kimono. Extending from his right shoulder to hand he was wearing a golden armor to which a claw covered his right hand. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots. He had short, spiky blond hair that hardly swayed out of the place despite the speeds he was traveling; cerulean blue eyes and whiskers on his cheek along with his slightly tanned form made him stood out.

To his left was a young raven haired woman with a slender, hourglass shape wearing the top and shorts of a modern day hiker. Her hair was done in the style of a ponytail and here eyes was that of a deep golden shade.

To his right was another young woman with some few distinguishing traits. She has short, black hair, which she has tied up fan-like and has violet colored eyes wearing a traditional kunoichi garb; that of a black tunic, cutoff midway at her thighs, and sleeveless with straps on her shoulders like a tank-top, exposing the cleavage of her large breasts. She was also wearing a bright yellow sash which tied at the front of her outfit. On her arms she wore thin, tight and dark arm guards on both of her hands which is holstered by her middle finger and extends beyond her wrists. They were more decorative in nature rather than serving as actual "guards", as per what most ninja wore at the time. Lastly, she wore thin, tight, dark leg/foot guards on both of her legs which start midway from her shins down to her middle toes, held by thin straps at her arches; leaving her practically barefoot.

''Are we close?'' the unusually dressed woman asked her male companion who continued looking on ahead.

''Close...I can smell him...and the jewels are reacted strongly.'' he said looking down to the three shards in his hand. ''This demon...I'm going to enjoy ripping him to shreds.''

Back with the group of five the were currently heading towards the castle as well. Rumors of skilled Slayers were sought out and contracted to slay a demon caught their attention. Theyr reasoned that the demon slayers might know a way into the cave.

'' Myoga, is the castle this way?''

**'' Hmmm? Master Inuyasha, were you walking without knowing which why to go?''**

Inuyasha looked slightly flustered and annoyed by Myoga's question. ''Huh? Err… You didn't say a word, so I figured I was going the right way!''

'' Inuyasha, the castle shouldn't be too far. Can't you sniff it out from here?'' Miroku asked as Inuyasha paused.

''Uh-huh… I can't get a whiff of anything here.''

'Huh?'' Kagome said startled as the two tailed creature in her arms suddenly twitched and meowed. Some time ago the group had came across a two tail kitten that was wondering around; to which Kagome took to and invited her to come along with them.''What's the matter?''

A boomerang suddenly flies in their direction, cutting the trees in its path. Inuyasha pushed Kagome down out of its path as the group dodges while it flies past them. It returns to demon slayer in the distance, this time bearing her mask and weapons, ready for combat.

'' I take it you must be the half demon Inuyasha. Prepare to embrace death!''

''Just who are you?''

**''Sango!'' **Myoga voiced in surprise.

'' Someone from the village?'' Kagome asked but the miniature demon didn't answer her question.

''Master Inuyasha… You must not cross swords with Sango!''

''Hiraikotsu!'' Sango shouted as she flung the heavy weapon at Inuyasha.

'' This ain't the time to say that! '' Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed Tetsseiga and block Hiraiktosu, causing him to slide back from the impact. ''What's your deal? What are you after me for?'' Inuyasha demanded as Sango retrieved her weapon.

''Silence, half-demon!'' she barked out. '' I will avenge everyone from my village!'' she said launching her weapon again, it's edge tearing along the ground and uprooting dirt as Inuyasha jumped out of the way.

'' Old Myoga! What's she saying?''

**'' I have no idea! Master Inuyasha, it's coming again!''**

The young woman was quite fast, retrieving her weapon and launching it again.

'' We have to do something about that weapon!'' Kagome concluded as Miroku agreed.

Unwrapping his hand he opened his wind tunnel. ''Wind Tunnel!'' The powerful jets of wind and dimensions began slowing the airborn weapon. '' Got it!''

A drove of poison insects suddenly appear and fly towards Miroku.

''Miroku watch out! It's Naraku's poison insects!''

The bee like insects appeared in droves. These nasty creatures seemed to always to conveniently appeared to prevent the monk from using his one hit kill that would usually guarantee an automatic win.

''Here and now? Damnit...could Naraku be behind this?'' Miroku wondered as he closed his wind tunnel.

Sure enough the demented demon appeared behind Sango.

''Damn it all...I should have known.'' Inuyasha growled. ''Naraku!''

The demon merely laughed, **''Give it up half-demon. Just lay down and be slain.''** he taunted him.

''The hell I will!'' Inuyasha roared as he leaps past Sango and made way for Naraku. Though he was stopped when his ankle was grabbed by a bakll and chain and he was tugged to the ground.

''I am your opponent!'' Sango informed him, determined to kill the one she thought responsible for destroying her village.

'' Why you…! Interfere and I'll kill you first!''

'' Try it! You may have said those words when you killed my people? But I'll not die so easily!''

It became obvious to the others that she was another person caught in Naraku's deception. While trying to come up with someway to prove Inuyasha's innocent Kagome caught sight of a Shikon no Tama fragment in her back.

Right when Sango was about to launch her weapon again she found her form tangled by hair and Inuyasha was restrained by some sort of Earth prison. Even Naraku was surprised by this sudden development.

''Aiding the ones who killed me! How insulting to my pride!'' Yura announced her presence as she entered the meadow on a tendril of hair.

''Yura of the demon hair! That's not possible! She's dead!''

''Why thank you little miss obvious,'' the hair demon mocked in annoyance, still bitter at the girl; though she couldn't refuse the orders of her new master. After all he revived her and he could just as easily killed her.

A flash of golden erupted on the battlefield as the other two arrived. **''Looks like I'm not the only one who sees the potential of the jewel's power. I didn't expect the Lord of the East himself to show up.''**

''You...the demon baboon; the one whose actions shattered the jewel. I've been searching for you and now I have a gift for you.'' the blond said as his entire right arm began to radiate with demonic energy. ''I bring you...**death.'' **the blond shouted as he charged the demon.

000000000  
Chapter End  
000000000

So yeah people after much consideration the winner is Kikyo. The thing is that Kagome has been done to death (and more then half of them suck unfortunately) so yeah this would be new and refreshing. And yeah out of the two reposted fics we can see the obvious major changed between the two. There will be callback and character returns from the previous episode


	2. Enter the Eastern Lord Part 2

Kitsune and the Jewel  
0  
Naruto x Harem  
0  
Super Naruto  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )  
(Dark over lapping echoes)  
''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
I'm going to try and add other primary antagonists besides Naruku. Rumiko Takeshi's played out formulas are going to be tweaked of course. And yes, I do use TV tropes as a guide to try and steer away/subvert certain cliche tropes. If you have complaints or want to point out derailment go to the Headscratchers section of TV Tropes. My Primary guide to read up on stupid things done and how I want to try and avoid it.

Also once again if you don't like stories don't read my stories. Don't anonymously bitch about it like an annoying troll. If by now you read my stories and can't put that together you're an idiot. Plain and simple. No amount of insults are going to make me stop. If you don't have the brain cells to simply click the back button and not go on my page then that's your problem and not mine. Of course the stuff isn't realistic. It's fanfiction. It's not supposed to be realistic or a word for word clone of canon. And to the idiot who keeps anonymously flaming me. I don't read your comments the first insult I see I simply delete so stop wasting time you obsessed and pathetic little childish moron. Now for people who actually aren't complete morons please enjoy these stories.

000000  
Story Start  
000000

The Naraku body that appeared was nothing more than another one of his wooden puppets. This revelation following Naruto's following explanation calmed things down a bit. ''One of my scouts saw it all. They saw a plague of demons ravage the Taijiya village. That creature, that same Baboon was there when several villages of mine were ravaged in search for the Shikon jewel fragments.'' he continued as Yura added more wood to the fire. After the revelation everyone returned to the Taijiya village to regroup and figure out the next step of their plan. Naraku, arrogant bastard that he was only made things easier by boasting to Sango about how he had her village slaughter and how since she was useless he was going to cast her away. Though, thanks to previous experience with the jewel Naruto hastily removed it and reversed summon an old friend to tend to Sango's, thankful nonfatal injuries.

Things only grew more interesting when Sango volunteered to explain the origin of the Shikon no Tama that was created in that very village. This story was one the blond all knew too well as he was there. Midiroko who was unique that she could purify the four virtues. The Ara-mitama, Nigi-mitama, Kushi-Mitama, and Saki-Mitama. Together they were Courage, Kinship, Wisdom, and Love. Together they became one spirit, and the flesh that lived inside the heart. Throughout Sango's stories it wasn't difficult to draw the parallels between the ancient Demon and the Wild-thief Onigumo who submitted his body to Youkai to become Naraku.

Either way it didn't matter. All Naruto knew was that the Shikon no Tama needed to be reconstituted and purified. That was the only way to save Midiriko's soul. ''It appears we all have our reason to chase after Naraku. I, along with anyone under my command are willing to land aid to your quest. Despite what I am I assume there are no objections?' he asked.

Inuyasha merely derisively snorted. ''I don't care who ya' are. As long as you can fight and stay out of my way you can do whatever.'' he muttered as he crossed his arms in his sleeves.

''You'll have to excuse Inuyasha, he isn't one for matters.'' Kageome apologized. ''I am Higurashi Kagome and we'll be glad to accept your help.'' the young girl said with a slight bow as the dog demon grumbled a few rude things.

''I am Miroku, the traveling monk.'' and of course Miroku went right past Miroku, taking up both Sakura and Yura's hand. ''And would you two lovely ladies do me the honor of bearing my children?''

Both women adored a look of disbelief. ''I'm married...with children.'' Sakura answered, 'forcing' Miroku's hand away with a mini-snap.

''Touch me again Monk and I'll kill you.'' Yura hissed as she snatched her hand away. Once instructions were done everyone went about setting up camp for the night. With Yura patrolling the area and Sakura collecting herbs Naruto took to observing the members of the little group. The half demon Inuyasha was obviously the son of Inu no Taisho. He wondered what kind of life he lived.

Then there was the school girl, if not by her outfit then her attitude. He couldn't help but wonder how she got here and why she was wearing such a completely appropriate outfit? Though his interest was drawn tot he young woman who was the last of her village. She was of average height with brown eyes and long brown hair. She switched out of her black Taijiya outfit into a traditionally woman's kimono with a dark green long skirt with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards, and straw sandals. She was off to the side and lost in her thoughts. She was obviously still in shock and having to deal with the grief of losing everything so Naruto decided to approach her.

''I understand your pain Sango-san.'' Naruto began speaking, as the dark haired hunter looked up.

''Uzumaki-sama,'' she merely said.

''Before you say anything more let me say a few things. I understand what you're going through. A madmen, just like Naraku attacked my village for the same purpose of gaining power. He caused the death of my family just like he did yours. Though there is something different from our circumstances and I can see it in your eyes. You want revenge, don't you?''

''Why shouldn't I?'' she twinged with anger. This was the first time she showed emotion besides melancholy since her fight with Inuyasha was interrupted. ''That monster slaughtered my family, wiped out my villages, and used me.'' her fist balled up in anger as fury coursed through her as she looked off into the horizon. ''I would like nothing more than kill it.''

''And you're willing to lose yourself in that vengeance?'' he questioned causing her to pause and see the serious gaze in his eyes. ''Are you willing to blacken your heart and lose yourself so when you finally gain that vengeance you are left with a void that you can't fill?''

''Then what am I suppose to do!?'' she argued.

''I'm not telling you to ignore going after Naraku. I want to kill him as well, but I'm cautioning you not to let that vengeance consume you. As you are now you won't be able to kill a demon of that power. You're strong Taijiyia, but you have a ways to go and I can help you grow stronger. And together we can kill Naraku for the right reasons.'' he assured her as Sango wrestled for indecision for a moment. A soft breeze coursed through the area as the warm orange glow of the setting sun cascaded across the destroyed ruins of the demon hunter's village.

''How? How will you go about that?'' right now Sango was still vunerable. She was open to suggestion and the promise of gaining power to defeat the demon who slaughtered her people was an offer she wasn't going to pass up.

''Your weapon, the Hiraikotsu, can I see it?'' he asked, as Sango nodded and went to retrieve her weapon. She handed the blond the weapon made from purified demon bones.

Naruto paused and took a deep breath. He stood there as a faint glow emitted from the weapon. ''Hi-rai-kotsu!" he shouted as a powerful spiral of wind encircled the weapon. With a spin he let it spun and it was sent flying. The ground under the traveling ground was uprooted and shredded apart as the flying weapon soared around in an arc and shattered several boulders that acted as markers outside the village before turning to Naruto's hand, leaving Sango in awe. ''Your weapon was made from particular demon components that have wind based properties. My primary element is wind and I can help you unlock the true power of the weapon, but that's going to require the use of chakra. Sakura, my companion can help you gain the ability to use chakra, but its going to be a rather painful process.''

''Whatever it takes. No matter how hard or brutal the training I'm willing to go through with it Uzumaki-sama.'' she replied with a determined fire in her eyes.

A smile formed on Naruto's face. ''I'm glad to hear it Sango-san.'' he replied. At the very least a small contingent of warriors could be gathered for the inevitable battle.


End file.
